dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamaran
Tamaran is populated by a race of golden-skinned humanoids who are descended from a feline race and who worship the goddess X'Hal. Many thousands of years ago, the Tamaranean race either migrated or was brought to Tamaran from the neighboring planet Okaara. As they made the world their own, the Tamaraneans established a planetary government that evolved into a feudal society. Each landmass was ruled by a royal family, under the dominion of which exist smaller city-states ruled by Influential families. The Tamaraneans are a passionate people driven more by emotion than reason. While they are unusually fierce warriors, their capacity for love is even greater than their capacity for hate; as a result, war and strife were for many centuries long forgotten on Tamaran. Instead, the people channeled their energies into creating a tropical utopia, a paradise where they could live in harmony with the wildlife and where battle skills were maintained largely for ceremony's sake. Unfortunately, with the rise in power in the Vegan system of the bloodthirsty race called the Citadel, Tamaran was eventually reintroduced to war. Tamaran re-ouffitted its armies and, led by the royal house of King Myand'r, managed to fend off a Citadelian invasion for more than an Earth century. Tamaran's defenses, however, were finally breached when Myand'r's daughter Komand'r defected to the Citadel and revealed crucial military secrets. In the ensuing battle, millions of Tamaraneans were killed; the entire race would have been annihilated had not King Myand'r ruefully negotiated a solemn truce, the signature of which involved sacrificing his other daughter, Koriand'r, to the slavers of the Citadel. Civil War Despite this truce, Tamaran's troubles were far from over. The citizens of Tamaran saw the sacrifice of their beloved Princess Koriand'r as a tremendous act of weakness on Myand'r's part and instigated a worldwide civil war. Komand'r returned and in spite of the intervention of Koriand'r - now known as Starfire of the New Titans - she successfully usurped Myand'r's throne. During this time, Komand'r seized control of Tamaran, with her parents acting as her advisors. Koriand'r returned to Earth. Later, Komand'r had come to realize that it was her own hate that made her despise the world that had spurned her. Using her abilities, Komand'r helped to free Tamaran and stopped a terrorist invasion. Komand'r ruled Tamaran justly and honorably, with both a warrior's fist and a queen's heart. Tamaran Destroyed Starfire later returned to Tamaran, after a savage attack by an evil version of her teammate, Raven. Upon her return, she met and fell in love with a man named Ph'yzzon, a general in the army. After a quick courtship, Koriand'r and Ph'yzzon married. Meanwhile, Victor Stone (formerly Cyborg) had merged his consciousness with the alien race known as Technis, in an effort to save the dying race. Cyborg was reunited with his former teammates as an evil version of Raven tried to destroy her good soul, which lay dormant in the body of Starfire. To ferret out Starfire, evil Raven incited a conflict in the Vegan star system. The Tamaranean fleet - led by General Ph'yzzon - fought valiantly, but they were overwhelmed. Knowing they couldn't stop the Psions, Ph'yzzon alerted King Myand'r and Queen Mother Luand'r of the situation. The two called for an evacuation plan, to save as many Tamaraneans as possible. However, they themselves decided to stay on the planet, to man what ground defenses remained. But they were no use. The attack by the Psions caused the core of Tamaran to implode, consuming the entire planet and whoever remained on it. As a result, Tamaran was destroyed along with the Technis. The Titans were able to destroy evil Raven utterly, and restore good Raven into a new spiritual golden body. Starfire decided to rebuild her culture on a new planet, the moon Jalascis, with the surviving Tamaraneans. This world was dubbed New Tamaran. New Tamaran When the planet-consuming Sun Eater ravaged the galaxy, New Tamaran lay in its path. An alien woman named Dusk tried to warn the Tamaraneans, but Queen Komand'r was too short-sighted and xenophobic to listen. Starfire believed Dusk and tried to warn her fellow Tamaraneans. Komand'r labeled her sister a traitor and banished her. Starfire left the planet and was unable to prevent its destruction. New Tamaran was engulfed by the Sun Eater – along with many of the remaining Tamaraneans and Koriand'r's new husband, Ph'yzzon. A Shared Homeworld Many Tamaraneans were off-world during the explosion of New Tamaran, and sought a new home. Ryand'r, Starfire's younger brother, was influential in finding a new home for his lost Tamaranean people. To this end, he helped lead an invasion on the planet Karna, home of the Gordanians. Ryand'r eventually enlisted the aid of his sister, Starfire. Starfire duped the Titans into believing that the Gordanians were the invaders, knowing they would not understand or agree had they known all the facts. As the battle progressed, the Titans discovered that the Gordanians. weren't the invaders, the Tamaraneans were. The Titans were able to settle the conflict peacefully when Tempest proposed a treaty. The Gordanians would allow them to stay; in exchange, the Tamaraneans would teach them new trades outside of slavery, and bolster their reputation in the galaxy. Both races agreed to these terms. Koriand'r apologized to her friends for her deception, but elected to remain on Karna and rebuild the culture of her people as princess. Our Worlds At War Shortly afterward, tragedy struck. During the "Our Worlds At War" crisis, a series of Imperiex probes destroyed Karna. This marks the third Tamaranean home planet that was destroyed. The Tamaraneans continue to wander the galaxy, led by their former Queen Komand'r, also known as Blackfire. | PointsOfInterest = *City-states ** Dors **Kathas **Komandus ** Myrrynnian ** Palamar **Tamarus (the capital) ** Zoriss | Residents = *Komand'r - Blackfire *Koriand'r - Starfire *Ryand'r - Darkfire *King Myand'r *Queen Luand'r *Ph'yzzon *Karras * Tharras * Alisand'r * Tyran'r *Tamaraneans (Race) Tamaran had two moons | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * * Tamaran at Titans Tower }} nl:Tamaran Category:Planets